1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to buggy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle buggy apparatus wherein the same is readily securable and detachable to an associated bicycle by means of an associated sleeve mounted to the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycles in cooperation with rearwardly mounted buggies is well known in the prior art. The apparatus of the prior art has generally been of elaborate or complex organizations to limit the utilization of such apparatus by individuals. The instant invention comprises a bicycle buggy apparatus wherein the same is readily securable and detachable to an associated bicycle wherein the same may be stored during periods of non-use and recoupled during need. For example, U.S. Pat. No 624,678 to Planes sets forth a buggy pivotally mounted at a lowermost forward edge of the buggy to a complex linkage arrangement secured to a rearward axle of the buggy, and to a coupling secured adjacent the seat of the apparatus. The Planes patent is of a relatively complex and elaborate organization limiting utilization. as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 947,945 to Sampson sets forth a further bicycle attachment apparatus wherein the buggy utilizes a forwardly extending loop securable to a rearwardly extending yoke attachable to the framework of the bicycle. The Sampson patent is again typical of the prior art setting forth elaborate structure wherein this instance provides for a continuously positioned obstruction adjacent the rear bicycle wheel, as opposed to &he coupling arrangement of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 559,761 to Armand sets forth a similarly extending yoke formed with a pivotal connection that in turn is securable to a forwardly mounted yoke of the buggy apparatus. The Armand patent again utilizes rearwardly extending projection adjacent the rear tire in securement of an associated buggy to a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 609,857 to West sets forth a bicycle attachment apparatus wherein a plurality of forwardly extending links are securable to a framework of a bicycle wherein the West patent in securement to an associated bicycle includes involvement of a labor intensive organization with parallel links securing the buggy to the bicycle, as opposed to a single link mounting arrangement utilized by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,733 to Cox utilizes a rearwardly extending "V" shaped yoke securable to a rearwardly mounted buggy utilizing a complex link arrangement of enhanced complexity, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bicycle buggy apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of selective usage when desired and ease of installation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.